1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of marketing financial services. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods of marketing, generating business leads, closing sales, and delivering financial coaching services utilizing electronic communications media.
2. Background Art
Many individuals and entities offer financial coaching information to existing or acquired clients by telephone or in face-to-face encounters. During such encounters, the client communicates with a financial advisor to discuss relevant financial issues therewith. The client is informed, among other matters, as to the status of its accounts, and the client may be given notice by the financial advisor of financial coaching services that are available for purchase. These financial coaching services may have been available for sale previously, or the financial coaching services may have been created recently in the interest of improving the effectiveness of the financial decisions and transactions of clients.
There are, however, limitations to using the telephone or face-to-face encounters to accomplish the marketing financial coaching services.
Every buyer lead for financial coaching services does not represent a truly promising potential customer. The majority of buyer leads do not actually turn into revenue-generating customers. Therefore, using the telephone or face-to-face encounters to generate buyer leads is inefficient. Effective buyer lead generation over the telephone or in a face-to-face encounter engages trained personnel in a one-on-one communication encounter. Communications about financial matters are often complex and time consuming. Buyer lead generation conducted by telephone or in a face-to-face encounter is additionally inefficient, and as buyer leads end up being allocated among sales personnel and financial coaches in a random fashion, for example on the basis of chance timing only. The most promising buyer leads often fail to receive the attention of the most capable sales personnel and financial coaches. Also, complex financial information exchanged by telephone is limited in its effectiveness, because buyer leads and even existing clients are not able to view images corresponding to the information that is being discussed simultaneously with the verbal exchange.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods of marketing, generating buyer leads, closing sales, and delivering financial coaching services that do so with thoroughness, efficiency, and economy.